rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Viktor "Thud" Ludvik
Viktor "Thud" Ludvik, also called "Big Vik", is a werewolf who calls Canifis his home. He is a House Drakan loyalist, and has a deep seated hatred for the lesser vampyre covens of Morytania. He is played by Raltin Avarr. History Overview There is not much to tell of Viktor, he was born in Canifis, and at a young age had a bad experience with coven vampyres when his parents were killed and his childhood home burned. While not much justice was done, he did find some compensation from House Drakan for the attack, which was deemed in violation of Drakan's law regarding his control over the village. Since then he remained loyal to Drakan and has despised the lesser covens. After those events he continued to live in the village with an aunt, and eventually built his own home once he had grown into a man. He found work at the Local tavern as a bouncer, which is where he earned the nickname of "Thud" (for his habbit of knocking out unwelcome patrons and throwing them out the window into the street). He came to be the bartender after the mysterious disappearance of the man he worked for, a werewolf by the name of Bart, and Viktor took control over the tavern for a while. He eventually left the pub because it was "more trouble than it was worth" and instead opened a butcher shop in his house, where he continues to live happily this day. Minor Events *Saw a giant sea serpent on the North Eastern coast with Bart. *Had a boxing match with a troll. *Whipped by Rosemarie Foryx for his disrespect of Coven Vampyres one night, when he was tending the bar counter. *Had a drink with a young werewolf named Cain and Yelena. *Got into a fight with Carnivus Foryx. Characteristics Appearance Viktor is a big bear of a man, even by werewolf standards he is large, which was what helped him to be good at his job as a bouncer. He has black hair with a beard on his face, and wears average Canifis villager clothing. On his neck is a symbol brand of House Drakan, identifying him as Drakan property, which deters vampyres from harassing him. Personality Viktor, despite having a very short temper, can be considered a good man, as he is friendlier than most werewolves you can find, though he still enjoys the taste of human. He is, at the core, a simple man, who finds all he really wants in Canifis, provided it stays nice and quiet. Other Information *The coven vampyres that killed his parents and burnt his home when he was a child took salve water and splashed it up his nose. This damaged his sense of smell, which later turned out for the better as it helped him in his career as a bartender; as he was less likely to want to eat what non-werewolf patrons showed up at the tavern. Trivia *As werewolves are based off of real life Russians, Viktor was made to follow the traditional "Russian strongman" stereotype. Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Male Category:Zamorakian Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral